


Blue Eyes

by yodepalma



Series: One-Shots I Wish I Could Continue [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crack Relationships, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My best friend,” the blond boy clarified, jerking a thumb in the direction of the redhead; Xigbar looked over at the man in question and received something that may have been a wave or may have been a threat to slit his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> One day, several years ago, I decided that I was going to write a Xigbar/Roxas for reasons that I don't remember. This was as far as I ever got, but it works well enough as a one-shot SO.

_Blue Eyes_  

Xigbar wanted to make one thing quite clear: he was not a pedophile. This being said, it did not keep him from being utterly enamored with a boy who had undoubtedly just turned eighteen and been dragged to the club Xigbar frequented in celebration. He had stared as that brilliant light entered his vision, had been caught up in clinically interested blue eyes, and then had determinedly turned away to order himself another beer. Xigbar was a logical man, had once entertained dreams of being a scientist, and so knew with absolute certainty that he (prematurely graying, one eye missing, scar across half his face) would be the last thing on the boy's mind. Especially since he had an arm slung over his shoulders, one that belonged to a slightly older and entirely too attractive redhead.  
  
That certainty was the cause of his raised eyebrow and almost-dropped jaw as the tiny blond ever-so-casually slid into the booth across from his, gently setting his glass down on the table and looking him in the eye. Unfortunately, this only served to raise his attractiveness to Xigbar, who was used to people avoiding his face in case he took offense at their supposed staring.  
  
“Hey,” the boy said softly, one side of his lips quirking in a nervous smile. “You'll have to excuse me. I don't usually approach people, but Axel threatened to come over and introduce me himself if I didn't come over on my own.”  
  
“Axel?” Xigbar questioned curiously, wondering where he'd heard that name before.  
  
“My best friend,” the blond boy clarified, jerking a thumb in the direction of the redhead; Xigbar looked over at the man in question and received something that may have been a wave or may have been a threat to slit his throat. He snorted. “He's determined that I get laid tonight, something about it being the only proper thing to do on my eighteenth birthday. I told him I don't do one-night stands, but the bastard doesn't listen.”  
  
“So, what, you over here tryin' to get out of it?” Xigbar smirked as the boy's face flushed and he choked on his drink. “That ain't really my thing, kid.”  
  
Something in the boy's eyes darkened, undoubtedly at the way his age had been mentioned, but he continued on with a stubbornness that Xigbar admired: “No. I saw you looking at me and figured it'd be best to talk to someone who already looked interested.”  
  
“I'm sure you could find plenty of dudes who'd be more than willing to have you.” He narrowed his eyes at the boy. “Better-looking and younger than me.”  
  
“My friends have been telling me for years that I have horrible taste in men.”  
  
Xigbar gave the boy a long, thoughtful look and debated with himself. One one hand, the (barely legal) kid was probably a virgin, would probably regret the night and never even think about Xigbar again. On the other hand, the look on Vexen's face in the morning was going to be priceless. Rolling his shoulders, he stood from his seat and polished off the remains of his beer before holding a hand out to his unexpected companion.  
  
“If you can keep up with me on the dance floor,” he informed the boy with a grin, “then maybe I'll take you home with me.”


End file.
